Dear Daughter
by guiltyprincess
Summary: Kagome had only been seventeen when she learned she was pregnant. Eighteen when she gave birth and put the child up for adoption. And twenty-four when she became a successful singer and met her own daughter for the first time. This is the tale of Kagome Higurashi and her developing relationship with her own daughter.


Title: Dear Daughter

Chapter One: Adoption

Summary: Kagome was only seventeen years old when she had gotten pregnant decided to put her unborn child up for adoption. Not knowing how to care for herself, let alone her child. Now, years later, Kagome has become a famous musician and singer and finds herself unknowingly getting involved with her manager's family. She soon finds out that the little girl she has grown so fond of was her own daughter and now the adopted child of her own manager.

* * *

My boots crunched the snow beneath my feet as I continued to walk farther and farther from my home. This was the kind of thing that I would do daily. I would fight with my foster family, be threatened to get kicked out, we'd yell some more and then I'd leave for the night.

It was always the same. But this time, I knew they had meant every word.

There would be no going back after tonight. Tomorrow was my eighteenth birthday and they would no longer have a reason to keep me in their household any longer.

My arms tightened around my midsection as I thought of no longer having a stable home.

The fighting tonight was because I had been honest with them, something they had always begged me to be. I had told them I was pregnant. Three months along in fact.

My feet suddenly stopped in the middle of the pathway.

What was I going to do now? How was I going to support myself, let alone my own child? I dropped out of high school, had no job, and now I had no one that was willing to help me.

The thought of even trying to abort my unborn infant was out of the question. And then the sudden thought came to me.

Adoption.

I was adopted and for the first eight years of my life, I had been fairly happy. My family was nice and cared for me deeply. The reason I ended up in the system again was because an accident took away the old man that had adopted me.

My feet began to move from under me once more as I changed directions and headed towards the place I had lived for the first three years of my life.

The orphanage.

Walking up the stone walkway and straight to the wooden doors, I hesitantly knocked.

An older woman opened the door and looked at me in curiosity.

"Yes? May I help you, child?" She spoke softly. My eyes instant began to well with tears as I said my next words. "Kaede-sama…I need to know."

"Kagome? Is that ye? What is it ye need to know, young one?"

I swallowed my breath before speaking again. "I need to know…What do I do…to put up my child for adoption?"

Her eyes showed shock before softening up and she finally let me inside the building.

"Follow me." Kaede whispered. She led me through the living room filled with children and up the stairs I had remembered so clearly.

From there, I followed her down the hallway and through a set of double doors at the end of it. Her personal office. I had only been in there twice that I can barely even remember now.

"Come, sit."

I did as she said and took a seat on one of the chairs that was placed in front of her hardwood desk.

"Now, as for what ye need, take these." Looking down at the papers in her hand, I noticed that one was an application and the other was a number.

"Fill out this paper and once completed, call this number. Tell the woman whom answers that Kaede Edou has already taken care of the rest."

All I could do was nod my head. What was I suppose to do?

My eyes began to tear up once again.

I know that I am doing the right thing, but it still hurts all the same. After I sign these documents, I would never be able to see my child.

But I had to do what was best for them. My personal feelings matter very little right now.

I moved to stand once again and bowed deeply to the older woman. "Arigatou…Thank you very much."


End file.
